epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Scary Roller Coaster - The CW and A6 Show. Episode 10 (Season 1 Finale)
Well, the season finale of my sitcom has finally come. ;-; But don't worry, I'll certainly make more soon (Season 2 will be somewhere in 2015). Enjoy. Plot CW and A6 go to Six Flags to ride on Kingda Ka so CW can get rid of his fear of the roller coaster. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Phil as the dog Script A6: I don't know why, but I feel like going to Six Flags. CW: I feel like that too. A6: Is that true or are you just on the bandwagon? CW: I actually feel like going to Six Flags. A6: Hmm, okay. So there's this roller coaster that's the fastest one ever called Kingda Ka. CW: Oh yeah, I've heard of it, but there's no way I'm riding that. A6: Why? Is it because you're scared? CW: No. A6: Then why is it then? CW: *sighs* Okay fine, I am scared. A6: I knew it. CW: Whatever. A6: Do you want to ride on Kingda Ka just to get rid of your fear of it? CW: Eh fine. A6: Alright, let's go. CW: Be good, Phil. Phil: Woof woof. (CW and A6 go to the car to go to Six Flags) (setting changes at Six Flags) CW: Finally, we made it. Why does Six Flags have to be so far away from home? A6: How the Hell am I supposed to know? CW: I don't know. Where the Hell is Kingda Ka, though? A6: There it is. *points at Kingda Ka* (CW and A6 head over to the Kingda Ka line) A6: Wow, I'm very surprised that there's only a few people in line besides us. CW: I know right? And eh, this looks REALLY scary. A6: Relax, after you ride it, you'll want to go on it again. CW: Yeah, sure I will. (CW and A6 are about to go on Kingda Ka) A6: Alright, get ready. CW: Well, this is it. Goodbye, world. A6: Oh, stop it. (CW and A6 get on a seat next to each other) (CW is shaking in fear) (the ride starts) CW: *screams really loud* A6: *screams really loud in excitement* (the ride is now over) A6: Man, that was the shit! CW: I actually loved it, I want to go on it again. A6: Glad you enjoyed it, but unfortunately, now the line is really long. CW: *looks at the line* Woah, Jesus Christ! (setting changes back at home with CW and A6) A6: And you said you weren't going to want to ride Kingda Ka again. CW: I know, I know. Things change, man. A6: True. CW: Well, I'm going to take a nap, since I'm tired as shit. A6: Me too, surprisingly. CW: See you later. A6: See ya. (CW and A6 both go to their rooms to nap) (Phil appears out of nowhere) Phil: Woof woof. (Phil walks to CW's room to nap) Category:Blog posts